twelve on the dot
by Iron-Venom
Summary: introducing a new caracter! paring: stephxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: twelve on the dot**

**Preview: based after E.O.T., Ranger and Morelli have had enough trouble dealing with each other liking the same woman will a third take them over the edge?**

**Note: this is my first fanfic so don't flame me, it will have at least 13 chapters but I'm going slow**

**Disclaimer: this shit belongs to Janet Evonovich, except for Bj, he is mine. **

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name Is Benjamin James "Hawkeye" Goswick, and I got the name "Hawkeye" in the marines for astounding accuracy and being able to notice very small things, I am also known as BJ, and the occasional rude Remark. I am in my 30's, 6 feet 4 ½ feet tall, an ex-marine that served from 1988-1996, and a Texan. I exited the plane at the Newark airport, found my luggage, got my truck from the cargo guys, and trucked for the hotel I registered at in Trenton until I found more permanent accommodations. When I found the hotel, I was exhausted.

" Shit, that plane ride kicked my ass"

When I was about to hit the sack, I remembered why I bought a paper

'Stupid me' I thought 'I'll need a job!'

Thumbing threw the paper, finding an article on a "Stephanie plum" thinking 'she seems like a hoot and a half', I found an interesting ad in the paper from a "Vincent Plum Bonding Agency" requiring the services of an individual to be a "Bond Enforcement Agent" or bounty hunter.

When I went to bed it was near midnight.

I woke up with a mission; so I dressed in desert camo pants, tan shirt, brown boots, and a belt with my cell phone, combat knife, and my .45 colt 1911 with spare clips. Don't worry about me carrying, I had a federal firearms license, owning license, and carrying concealed license. When I found the office before lunch, I went in to find a regular reception area with a desk in-front of a door, and beside it a bunch of file cabinets with files _everywhere, _But the cabinets, occupying the desk was an Italian woman that had looked a good couple of years older than me and behind the cabinets was an

extra-large size black woman in a small size mini-skirt with red hair.

"What do you need?" the Italian woman asked

" I was thinking I could talk to your boss about the bond enforcement job."

"Sorry, he is out. Why don't you wait here until he comes back, by the way my name is Connie Rosolli and that is Lula, what's your name?"

" BJ OR Hawkeye will do" I stated

" It's a good thing you came on account of that me and Stephanie cant get all these skips on our own" Lula said

" Glad to be of service, little lady" I said in a Texan accent then I smiled at her.

"Who is Stephanie?"

"She is a kick ass bounty hunter" Lula answered

I heard a door open and close behind me.

"Speak of the devil" Lula reported

I turned around to see a woman with a 5 foot 7 inch frame that was my age with brown curly hair and blue eyes walk over give several receipts to Connie and sit down on a couch I did not see earlier and rest her head on the back of the couch, she was tired.

"Who is the new guy?" she asked

" BJ, and I'm here to apply for the bond enforcement job" "my name is Stephanie Michelle plum." she said as she got up to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you Stephanie" I replied returning the handshake. As soon as we both sat back down a weasel of a man entered through the door at the front.

"What are all you doing sitting around, find those FTA's!" " You the boss here?" I asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" "I want to apply for the bond enforcement job." I said my most polite voice, barely avoiding calling him a weasel, "you're hired! Now find some FTA's" the weasel man said as he scurried to his office behind Connie. "FTA's, what are FTA's?"

"FTA is bounty hunter speak for failure-to-appear" Stephanie said as she handed me some folders. "And we catch them?" "Yes, we do." she answered.

"Have you had any lunch yet?" I inquired

"No, why do you ask?"

"I was hopping you could give me help over lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: thanks for the positive reviews!**

Chapter 2 

We were at an Italian place Stephanie called Pinos having lunch when she spoke first. "What help do you need?" the brunette asked me. "I put down my pizza slice to answer " multiple things 1. where to live because I cant live at that hotel and 2. I will need help with my first several FTA's".

" How about the burg?" she stated munching down on some pizza.

I looked at her curiously " what's the burg?" I asked while eyeing the last piece of pizza. She snatched it, noticing my intent to get it, saying, " The burg is a blue collar district of this city, where gossip flies faster than a jet, houses are comfortable, and yards are small." "Do you know a house there I can buy?" after that she looked like she might say something then…

KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" What the hell!?!" I yelled as I grabbed my gun and headed to the source of the explosion. Steph. Followed me only to find her black F-150 she drove here in turn into scrap metal and grease spots. I could hear sirens in the distance. After the police and the fire department got there and the fire caused by the explosion was put out I noticed a PC heading towards Steph.

I stepped in front of her protectively. " What's a PC doing here, I thought they spent their time cheating on their girlfriends." I said. Stephanie's breath caught on the last 4 words. "Cupcake, who is this bastard?" he asked Steph.

"he is my new bounty hunting partner, morelli" she said stepping around me "don't call me a bastard" I said, getting madder by the second. "What do you have against PCs?" morelli asked. "Long story."


	3. Chapter 3

As BJ walked out side to cool-off and see what the commotion was all about, with Lula hot on his heels, he pulled out his .45 colt he carried and went out the door.

"looks like the curse of Stephanie Plum has struck again" said Lula from behind him as he surveyed the scene, the spot where Steph had parked only now contained a burning bunch of metal that might loosely be called car parts, glancing toward his truck, he noticed that it was amazingly untouched except for what appeared to be the Mini's bumper sticking out of the middle of his windshield.

"Looks like you got off light, Oh Hi Ranger" said Lula. "Is that my tank in that car over there?"

"Yeah"' said the man in black who had walked up to them as Lula began to speak. "Where is she?"

"She's inside yelling at Morelli last I heard" Lula said as she walked off toward a black Tahoe parked 2 buildings down across the street.

"You always carry artillery when you go to a bombing?" the man in black asked

"Yeah"' I said, "So you're the famous Ranger, heard a lot about you."

"And you're the latest victim of Stephanie Plum," he said.

"It would appear so, I'm B.J. Goswick", I said sticking out my hand.

"So I'm told he said, you kind got off lucky, I've had two cars blown up and two of my guys almost killed running with her." he chuckled.

"So I guess those are yours in the black Tahoe and BMW?"

"Yeah they're mine, I tend to keep someone on the lookout for Steph, and she tends to get into trouble". He said.

"I'm beginning to notice….."

"I don't really care what you think, I do have my own life to lead you know"

Stephanie said as she and Morelli Loudly came out of the restaurant...

She stormed straight up to me and said "come on cowboy lets go!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off toward my truck, as we got closer she looked at the remains of the Mini, and my truck.

"Well shit!" she said as she climbed up on my hood and grabbed the end of the bumper sticking out of my windshield and surprisingly yanked it out as she threw it onto the burning pile of Mini in front of my truck she said "I was getting tried of that small thing anyway" and got into the passenger side of my truck and slammed the door.

Not exactly up to speed I looked around at ranger who was looking at Stephanie with a crooked little almost-smile, and Morelli who looked like he was ready to just choke her she opened the door of my truck and said

"Are you coming or what Tex?"

Ranger grinned at me and said

"You better take her, or your truck might end up like the Mini."

"Yeah, I think you are right ", and I walked to the drivers side of my truck, and got in, Stephanie was sitting in the passenger seat glaring at me.

"Let's get outta here and pickup some fta's"

"Yes Maam" I said as I drove off.

Who we going after I asked her?

There's a guy named Biggs I want real bad.

Ok I said, how do I get there?

Turn Left here…

10 Min later we pulled up in front of a rundown two story apartment complex in a less than opulent side of Trenton and she said "Apartment 12 B"

As we walked up the stairs to the apartment she mentioned, I asked "Is this guy armed?"

Steph replied" nothing this guy might try would surprise me anymore" and I pulled my .45 as we stepped in front of his door.

"Ok, knock and announce," I said to her.

Steph said" you're the great big Texan, you knock!"

"What are you chicken" I said.

"No", and Steph stepped up to the door, banged on the door and said "Biggs open this dam door and come with me to set up a court date".

" I just faintly heard the sound of the lock clicking in place, as I lightly pushed Steph out of the way and planted a size 13 on the outside of the door knob.

The door flew open and we rushed into the room, I looked into the room and the guy had disappeared, I turned to look back at Steph just as a lighting bolt hit me in the crotch.

As my vision cleared I heard the sound of giggling coming from behind me. I looked around from my bent over position to see Stephanie trying not to laugh her ass off.

"Did I forget to tell you something? He is a little person"

"Just one little detail you left out" I said as I painfully straightened up.

"Where did the munchkin go? "

"He ran into the bathroom"

I walked over to the bathroom door and without breaking stride I kicked it in and I landed on top of something soft. As I walked on top of the door to the other side, Screaming was heard from under the door.

"Get off you killing me!"

I picked up the door and grabbed a leg I saw poking out and dragged a rather scabby looking little dwarf out from under it and held it up by one leg to take a look.

"So you are Biggs Huh, not exactly what I expected. "I said.

"Fuck off big boy or I'll head butt your nuts again" as he swung for my crotch again just grazing them.

"Looked down at him I said" you are going too apologized for that",

"Eat shit," was all he said as he crossed his arms dangling by his right leg upside down in my grasp. I looked around at Stephanie, Who was having a wonderful time watching the show and giggling.

I carried Mr. Biggs out to the railing there on the second floor and held him out over it upside down.

"Are you ready to apologize now?" I asked

"Let Me Down" yelled Biggs

"Bring him in", Yelled Steph

"Are you going to be a good little man and apologize?" I asked

"Yeah sure man, I'm really sorry just let me down. "

"You going to Cooperate" I asked

"Yeah "

We took Biggs down to the police station got our body receipt and went back to the office


End file.
